My Former Lover
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: Oneshot. Lord Lovino tells Sir Antonio, Lovino's fiance, about his former lover. Character Death. Spamano. Itacest.


**Kori:** So this oneshot is based off of Robert Browning's "My Last Duchess" (I don't know if it goes in quotes or what). It's about a King(?) in N. Italy but in this I changed it a smidge but whatever. There's shounen-ai and stuff, by the way.

**Disclaimer:** no own

**Notes:** The stuff in parenthese are stuff Romano added to his dialogue in barely audible-like manner XD

"Ah! Good day, sir (Tomato Bastard)," the brunette man greeted from his seat in the expensive and elaborate chair, "You must be Sir Carriedo (the Tomato bastard)"

The older sun-kissed man nodded, a hint of a blush present from taking in the other's beauty, "Yes, Lord Lovino. I am you fiance, Antonio. I am glad to finally meet you in person"

Lovino waves the guards and servants away before returning his attention back to Antonio. He motioned for the man to come closer, "Come closer (bastard) so I may get a better look at you (and send a description of you to the mafia) and let us talk of many things so we may know each other better (so I can have more of a reason to hate you)"

Antonio did as he told but the closer he got to Lord Lovino, the more clearly he could see a large painting of a young man, similar to Lovino. The man was a lot happier and innocent than the one on the throne. The many details placed on the man radiated an essence of beauty, happiness, and peace. The auburn hair looked soft to the touch as the curl on the left tempt all who saw it to touch. Large, innocently happy eyes stared gently into souls of its viewer, seemingly lifting all burdens from their shoulders. Upon closer inspection of the man's face, a light blush could be seen. And though the man wore elegant and expensive looking clothes, he gave a more modest emotion as if he borrowed the clothes from a higher classman for the painting. Antonio could feel his mouth hanging open at the sight but he could not find the power to close it nor the will to turn away from the painting.

"I see you admiring the (stupid) painting of my first and former wife and brother (you bastard, stop staring at him like that)," Lovino spoke, breaking the Spaniard out of the painting's mesmerizing power.

"Brother?" Antonio asked, curiosity showing.

"Yes," Lovino answered, his eyes gazing at the painting with a sad smile, "That was my love when he was still alive. See his smile? It's because of that (stupid) smile that I fell in love with him (isn't that incest?). I bet you think I got him (that bastard) to smile like that in the (stupid) painting, but I tell you it was not I who made him smile but the famous (fucking wine bastard of a) painter Francis Bonnefoy, who was responsible for the (stupid) creation of this painting. With his many (fucking flirtatious) comments of admiration about my brother's beauty, my (stupid) love (fucking) blushed like you see here (the bastard).

"The thing about my (stupid) brother's smile though is that his heart easily smiles at anything that comes his way (why am I speaking like this?). Even if he were wronged by trusted friend or stranger, he would simply smile that smile of his and forgive them (and I would send the mafia on their ass).

"I once proposed to him, down on my knees (stupid bastard making me go down on my knees). He just looked at me and (fucking) smiled, that beautiful smile. But it was the same (fucking) smile he would give to any other (fucking) lesser gift from another (damn) person. And every time I (fucking) passed by him, I can be (damn) confident to see him smiling at me. But who's to say that isn't the same (damn) smile he gives to every (fucking) person he (fucking) sees?

"Then one day, I ordered him to stop smiling. He no longer smiled after that and now, there stands my love when he was alive"

Lovino turned away from the painting, his lips returning back into a straight line. Antonio glanced at the painting once more before turning back to the still alive Italian, determined to make his fiance smile once more. He ignored the doubt and the fear of failure deeply hidden in his mind.

Lovino spoke once more, "Come, for the time (for this shit to end) has come. Let us introduce you to our (damn) guests in the other room"

**END.**

**Kori:** So Romano is king/duke/whatever. Spain is the fiance (in the original it's an agent represent the fiance/whatever), Veneciano is the former duchess. Remember when I said the difference was small? Well, I lied but whatever DX  
>I'm sorry I killed of Italy but it was something that had to be done D:<p>

I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
